Currently, terrestrial digital broadcasting services for mobile appliances, such as mobile phones, that use a part of frequency band for terrestrial digital broadcasting (so called “one-seg” broadcasting) had been started. In the “one-seg” broadcasting, content of the television program broadcasting and the content of data broadcasting using BML (Broadcast Markup Language) as a description language and closed-captioned broadcasting are multiplexed and broadcasted, and in the mobile appliance side, it becomes possible to display simultaneously the data for both broadcasting in one displaying screen by dividing it.
While watching the above described “one-seg” broadcasting, when there occurs a need to display “other content” other than the content of television broadcasting programs and the content of data broadcasting due to the process of, for example, some operation by the user, receiving a phone call, or receiving an electronic mail, it becomes necessary to suspend display for either of the content of the television broadcasting program or the content for the data broadcasting being displayed. Therefore, the user may miss either of the content, and it becomes inconvenient for the user desiring to watch simultaneously both content with the above described “other content”.
In relation to the art for displaying the content of the television program broadcasting and the content of the data broadcasting, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. JP H11-243512A (paragraph [0024]-[0026], FIG. 1, etc.) discloses an art for displaying a motion picture of television program broadcasting in the screen displaying unit of a television set as a parent machine, and displaying text information, such as caption information (telop) as a part of the motion picture, in a small displaying equipment as a child machine.
Also, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. JP2000-324416A (paragraph [0021], FIG. 1, FIG. 7-9, etc.), an art that displays image information of a television broadcasting in the main apparatus (television), extracts data, such as texts in text broadcasting or data broadcasting and still images, from the television broadcasting which the main apparatus received, and transfers it to the terminal for displaying still images to display on the liquid crystal display of the terminal for displaying still images is disclosed. In this art, the liquid crystal display of the terminal for displaying still images functions as a touch panel, as well as a web browser, and it becomes possible to utilize various services in the web via the main apparatus.
Further, a non patent document (NikkeiBP, IT Pro, domestic news “[CEATEC] DoCoMo, and Mitsubishi Electric manufactures for trial of a mobile phone in which the button unit is a touch panel.”, [online] Oct. 5, 2005, Internet URL: http://itpro.nikkeibp.co.jp/article/NEWS/20051005/222279/) discloses two screens mobile phone in which the operation input unit is a touch panel removing mechanical keyboard used in conventional mobile phones as an operation input unit. In such a two screens mobile phone, when displaying the above “one-seg” broadcasting, there may be a case where television program broadcast content is displayed in one of the displaying screen and keys for operation input and data broadcast content are displayed in another displaying screen.